


Sweet Sixteen, Again

by ataraxis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Disguise, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-06-15
Updated: 2004-06-15
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:15:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ataraxis/pseuds/ataraxis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus becomes his "cousin" Orion Lupin in order to guard Harry. Harry becomes close to his new classmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sixteen, Again

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Belongs to JKR. No profit. No infringement etc. 
> 
> This fic is part of the 'Mortal Moon' Harry/Remus Fuh-Q- Fest (http://groups.yahoo.com/group/mortalmoonfest/). Challenge: 160. When Dumbledore finds himself unable to be at Hogwarts all the time, he devises a plan. Remus will join Harry's class, ensuring that Harry and his friends have a fully trained wizard with them at all times, but without arousing suspicion. For this, Remus is turned back into a teenager. (Starling Siren) 
> 
> BETA: Separatrix

Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, sat behind his desk overlooking his schedule for the coming term and was sad to see that he would be away on Ministry business more than he would like.

'I can't protect Harry if I'm not here and now that the Ministry realizes Voldemort is back, someone -- more specifically a fully trained wizard -- should be with him at all times,' Albus thought quietly to himself, 'Who knows what Tom will do next.' He sighed and Fawkes trilled gently at him from his perch by the fire.

'Perhaps I should get a member of the Order to watch over him. Hmm, but which one? Tonks would be best, but she can't leave her Auror duties with the Ministry. Moody... never mind Moody, he's too old and too cantankerous. Well, I guess that leaves Remus. Remus seemed to get along well with Harry and his friends.'

Albus thought about Harry quite a bit over the summer holidays. He had sent Harry once more to live with the Dursleys knowing it would be difficult, but hoped that Harry had come to terms with the loss of Sirius. Of course, he also had hopes that Remus came to terms with it as well.

'They would be able to help one another make peace with his passing. Unfortunately, Remus can't come back as a staff member. Hmm, perhaps as something else.' Albus grinned and the twinkle in his eyes had briefly returned, as the idea grew in his mind.

'Yes, that plan should be perfect.' He thought to himself, 'Now, to get Remus to agree.'

...

Remus quietly entered Hogwarts through a series of back passages so as not to be seen. He kept his eyes and ears alert the entire way.

'I wonder what Albus wants with me here.' Remus approached the gargoyle statue and realized he didn't have the password to enter. The statue, however, moved aside as soon as he stood directly in front of it.

Remus climbed the stairs and before he could knock on Albus' office door, it opened.

"Come in, Remus and have a seat." Albus was standing as Remus entered and the Headmaster took a seat himself, close to the fire where a steaming pot of tea waited on a nearby table. Remus sat down across from him, feeling a bit out of place.

'He's being cordial as ever. I wonder what he wants.' Remus eyed Albus with open trepidation.

"How are you doing, Remus?" Albus asked the amber-eyed werewolf with no little concern.

Remus sighed a bit and relaxed back into his seat. "I could be better, Albus. I know you've had me keep busy because of... because of Sirius. I appreciate that, but it doesn't fill the hole his death has left in my life."

Remus' shoulders drooped wearily as he thought of his best friend. He was now the last Marauder, at least the last official one. Remus growled internally at the thought of Peter. He knew that if he ever came across that little rat again as a werewolf, he would not hesitate to eat Wormtail and would definitely not suffer one iota of guilt.

"Well, I think there is one other person who is feeling the same way. I haven't heard from Harry this summer. Have you been keeping touch with him?" Albus asked.

"Yes, Harry has kept the rest of the Order up-to-date on things. Nothing personal mind you, just notes saying that the Dursleys are ignoring him or that he's bored. He hasn't confided in me about how he's feeling about Sirius' death." Remus stopped a for a few minutes and took a sip of the tea Albus had poured him, as his throat had constricted due to sadness and pain.

"Perhaps I should be the one to broach the subject. But I don't know if I am capable at the moment. I've never felt such overwhelming loss. I mean, before, when Lily and James died, and Sirius was accused of murdering Peter and those muggles, all I had felt was anger and sadness. This... this feeling is so much harder to deal with for some reason. I guess I feel alone and lost."

Albus sat in his chair and listened attentively to Remus as the younger wizard shared his worries and his pain. Albus was saddened once again by the loss of some of his most favourite students. 'Far too young, but it had been a time of war and it is once again. Now I must see to it that no one else dies needlessly.'

"I have a new and challenging assignment for you, Remus. You can say no, but I would strongly encourage you to say yes instead. This concerns Harry." Albus waited a few heartbeats before continuing on, making sure he had Remus' full attention.

"I won't be here at Hogwarts much this coming term and it's my presence that has been keeping Voldemort at bay. I want you to be here to watch over and protect Harry in my stead."

Remus looked that the older wizard before asking the most obvious question, "How would I plan to do that? You know the Board of Governors won't let me teach here again, and I certainly can't attend classes. I would be a distraction. Besides, why can't the other teachers look after him?"

"They have to look out for several hundred students, and I need Harry guarded the most, almost round the clock and without his knowing. I have a plan that will let you attend classes," Albus paused briefly, building the anticipation within Remus and then continued, "as a student."

Remus' eyes widened at Albus. He started shaking his head. "Oh, no. What do you mean as a student?"

"Why, quite simply this, I'll have you take a de-aging potion, turning you back into a 16 year old. Harry, of course, knows what you looked like back then, so we will have to alter your appearance. Perhaps change your hair color and your eyes. We could introduce you as a distant cousin to yourself."

Albus smiled serenely at Remus, while his eyes sparked with mischief.

"You've thought it all out, haven't you. Well what about when a full moon comes? How will we explain my disappearance?" Remus asked, hoping that this one major concern will detour the Headmaster.

"We won't, at least not to Harry and his friends. We'll explain that you suffer from the same affliction and those three can keep a secret from anyone, except me of course. Also, I have a feeling that having a werewolf for a friend will give Harry and his friends incentive to becoming animagi, just as James, Sirius and Peter did for you all those years ago. Besides it's only for one term, I hope. Possibly for the entire school year. Would you do this for me and especially for Harry?"

Remus looked at the old wizard; in silence he sat and contemplated the pros and cons of helping. He sighed and nodded his head.

"Yes, fine. I'll help. Will Snape continue to supply me with the Wolfsbane potion?" Remus had to clarify this last point.

"Of course he will. However, he will not know that it will be going to the younger you. He'll give the potion to me as 'you' will be out on Order business and only I will know how to reach you."

"So, when do we start?"

"The de-aging potion lasts for a week. I have enough brewed to last for just over an entire school year, but no more than that. I'll need you to come back here in a weeks time, just before the other students arrive. I know that a full moon is in two days time, so that should help the situation along." Albus took a sip of his tea and nibbled on a biscuit.

"When you come back and after you take the potion, I'll spell lock a glamorie over you, just enough to shift your features but still make you a Lupin family member. The spell lock can only be undone by the two of us. I will also provide you with suitable wardrobe, books, and the rest. The story we will give the students is that you are a transfer from an American school in Massachusetts. You can choose the name you will go by.

I really am glad that you've agreed to this Remus. It takes one significant worry off of my mind." Albus refilled his teacup and offered Remus the plate of biscuits.

"I just can't believe I am going to be repeating sixth year. Homework and ... ," Remus groaned as he thought of Snape as his teacher for Potions. "Are you sure we can't let Snape in on this? I mean anything to make attending potions class more tolerable?"

Albus chuckled, "No, my dear boy, it's just you and me."

...

Remus returned a week later as asked, before the students were due to arrive. He went once more straight to the Headmaster's office to meet with Albus, and he made sure no one saw him enter.

"Ah, Remus, punctual as usual. Good." Albus motioned the younger wizard in and to stand by his desk.

"I've given Minerva your new name of Orion Lupin. I told her that you would be arriving early and into my care. I will have you sorted along with the first years, the hat has already been told of your situation, so no worries about your being placed in another house."

With this Remus sighed, he truly did not want a mistake to happen and have the Sorting Hat place him in -- here he shuddered at the thought -- Slytherin or Ravenclaw.

"So we'll arrange that I come to you once a week, Sunday afternoons I guess would be best, to take the next dosage of de- aging potion as soon as the old one starts to wear off. What if you aren't here?"

"Come here anyway, you will be allowed to enter. If the others ask, tell them it's a counseling session or that I permit you to talk by fire with your cousin, Remus. I will have the potion waiting for you on my desk."

Remus shook his head affirmatively at how Albus had almost every contingency planned for.

Albus handed the potion over to Remus to drink. Remus tossed it back quickly, not letting the potion touch his tongue, knowing it would taste foul.

They waited several minutes until the potion started to take effect. Remus felt the changes in his body and was thankful that this change was not painful, especially compared to the one he went through at every full moon.

He felt his body shrink a few inches, felt it slim down around his shoulders, chest and waist. Within another minute the changes were complete.

"Now for me to cast the spell locked glamorie. This should not be undone except for absolute emergencies. Finite Incantatum will not break the spell, so no worries there. The key to break the spell is 'The new marauders are Orion, Harry, Ron and Hermione.' That will definitely not be spoken again by myself or you, even in casual conversation." Albus smiled brightly at then slightly dazed Remus, who was still inspecting his sixteen year old body.

Remus looked up as he heard Albus cast the spell. It sounded more like a chant that was accompanied by intricate wand movements. As the last word left Albus' mouth, Remus felt the tingle of magic along the skin of his face for a few seconds before it faded and settled into place.

"Wonderful. Perfect in fact." Albus summoned a mirror and held it in front of Remus' new face.

His eyes were now a deeper amber color, his hair a bit darker, but still the same length. His nose and cheeks had been changed by a fine degree, his lips however were the same. He 'looked' like himself, but not. He smiled at his reflection.

"Welcome, Orion Lupin to Hogwarts." Albus held out his hand and Orion shook it.

"Call me Rion, Professor Dumbledore."

"Ah, good. Well it's time we were heading down to the Great Hall. Just let me get the Sorting Hat and we will be ready."

...

Harry was happy to be back at Hogwarts after two long months of summer vacation. He was very glad to be with his two best friends, for he had missed them. He had been slightly disappointed that he hadn't be able to go to the Burrow this summer or even to #12 Grimmauld Place to be with the rest of the Order.

Now that he was here, he relaxed again because he felt he was home, and some of the stresses he had been carrying around seemed to loosen a bit. He watched as the first years entered, and was surprised to see an older student placed with them. However, when he heard the new students name and story his surprise turned to shock. He'd had no idea Professor Lupin had any family beyond parents.

'Well, what do you expect? You've hardly spoken to or written the man all summer, and when you do, all you tell him is that you were bored or busy avoiding the Dursley's,' spoke his conscience. He truly felt bad about it. They had both lost someone they cared about, but due to Harry's own sorrow, he had not been able to be there for Remus as he would have liked to have been.

Therefore, he figured that he should try and make some effort to learn more about his parents last remaining friend, and maybe this new student could help with that.

When Orion was sorted last after all the first years and placed into Gryffindor, Harry hadn't been surprised in the least, and he and his friends welcomed the new boy eagerly. Orion asked everyone to call him Rion, and they did so, easily. They laughed, ate and talked many hours into the evening. They enjoyed themselves and had not a care in the world at that moment.

After the Feast was over they headed back to their tower and settled down in the common room. They wanted to get to know Rion better, and wanted him to get to know them in return. But because classes would start early in the morning, they decided to make an early night of it. The boys noticed another bed had been added to their room, and that Rion had been placed on the other side of Harry, closest to the door.

'How strategic of Dumbledore to place me there,' thought Rion.

...

Remus, who was now known as Rion to the rest of the school, fell into a pattern with the other sixth years. Ron, Hermione and Harry took Rion on as close friend, as they felt a sort of kinship with him, due to their relationship with Remus. The older and now disguised wizard just hoped that they would not be upset with him once the truth came out, especially Harry, for he had come to care greatly about his new friends.

Classes overall went well, except for one. Snape was as obnoxious as ever, and he still took the most points from Gryffindor because of Harry and his friends. The rest of the professors treated Rion courteously and without one speck of suspicion. So Remus' days as Rion passed fairly well, he did better in this sixth year than he'd done in his first go round, which wasn't too terribly surprising. He did make a point of not doing better than Hermione though, he didn't want to stand out too much.

It was the nights that were something of a bother for the werewolf, as they were fast approaching the next full moon, and Rion felt it was time he told his friends about his lycanthropy.

Rion pulled Harry, Ron and Hermione away from the other Gryffindors into a quiet corner of the common room.

"I have a secret I need to share with you," Rion told them.

Hermione, of course, always observant, had noticed Rion's increasing agitation as the last few days passed and his slight withdrawal from the other sixth years. "You're just like Remus, aren't you?" she blurted out.

Rion blinked at this unexpected question, but then smiled, remembering how Hermione had been in third year. He nodded.

"Please, don't tell the others. Dumbledore knows of course, but none of the other professors do. I'm only going to be here for a year before I go back, and I just want it to be as stress free as possible. Can you three keep this to yourselves? Remus said that you would okay with this." Rion threw that last statement in, knowing that having their ex-Defence teachers approval would seal the deal.

The three students nodded and then Harry smiled -- a large, happy smile. "We could do like my dad and Sirius did, you two." He turned and spoke to his two best friends.

Hermione and Ron looked at him in question before the significance of his words sank in. Their eyes widened with shock, surprise and just a hint of excitement.

Rion hid a smile, as he covered his face with his hands briefly, as if in relief of their acceptance. Rion removed his hands and looked puzzled at Harry, pretending to not know what the other boy was talking about. Harry caught the look and explained.

"My dad, Sirius and um, another student learned to be animagi so that they could help Remus when his change occurred, in order to keep him company. The four of them called themselves The Marauders. We could also try to learn, to help you." Harry looked at Rion expectantly, hoping that his suggestion would be well received.

Rion shook his head in agreement, "You know, the Headmaster mentioned something like that in passing to me when I arrived. Something about a new set of Marauders."

Hermione's eyes widened at the implication of his words. "We have his approval." She turned to Ron and then Harry. "We have Professor Dumbeldore's approval to become animagi."

"Wicked!" Ron exclaimed. "I never gave it much thought, but I wonder what kind of animal I would become."

"I wonder if mine would be something like my father's was," said a now quiet and introspective Harry. He wished at times, that he could have known his parents, not from other people's perspectives, but from his own.

Rion frowned a bit, knowing what Harry was feeling. Unfortunately, as Rion, he couldn't share his knowledge about Harry's parents, especially about James. Perhaps through letters he could. So Rion, as Remus, would write a letter tonight and give it to Dumbledore the next time he saw the other wizard for him to pass along to Harry. It was truly convoluted, but could not be helped.

"So, what do we need to do to start the process of becoming an animagus? Hermione, you know the library well enough, is there a book we should get?" Harry asked.

"I know just the one, but do you think we should do this secretly? I'm sure if we've got the Headmaster's tacit approval, then we could approach Professor McGonagall. It might go faster that way."

The others tentatively nodded their agreement. The would approach their Transfiguration professor and get her to help them. If she asked why they wanted to learn, the response was to be, 'to help with the coming war against You-Know-Who.'

They knew they would not learn the skill in time for Rion's change, but perhaps for the following full moon, at least one of them could be able to join the werewolf.

Harry was the first one to remember that Remus had been taking a Wolfsbane potion to help keep the 'animal' inside him at bay when he became a wolf, so he asked Rion if he was also taking it.

"Yes, the Headmaster is arranging for me to get it, so that Professor Snape doesn't find out. He's also told me about the Shrieking Shack and how to access it from the Whomping Willow."

Rion was glad that the access to the shack was still relatively unknown by the rest of the students, even after all these years.

"Now that you know what I am, there are probably a few myths and misconceptions I should clear up about werewolves. Most people believe that when the werewolf is in the human form, that the human body has heightened senses, like sight, hearing and smell. That is not true at all, it's only in the wolf form that we have extrasensory abilities. So if you were to whisper something a few feet away, I wouldn't hear it.

The other is about, erm, werewolf mating rituals and practices." Rion stopped and blushed as he looked at the other three. He wanted them to know this just in case when he did turn and they were with him, that his behaviour towards one of them might be different.

Rion continued when he noticed the others looking curiously at him. "The human form can't sense from one person to the other if that person is their mate. It's only as the wolf that the scent from a human or animal can be detected that way. Once the wolf does sense their mate near them, they will become very possessive. Werewolves are not like normal wolves, as they are not pack animals and therefore there is no alpha to beta relationship between a wolf and his mate. They are equal in every sense of the word, and this is helped even more with the Wolfsbane potion. With it, instead of the wolf trying to turn their mate into another werewolf, they will instead try to mark them while human to show joining, just like wearing rings for marriage. But since it would be in human form, it can therefore be consensual. Once the mate is marked, the wolf form will never try to turn their mate again, with or without the potion." Here Rion paused, to check that the others were following. Ron still had a puzzled look, but Harry and Hermione had a look of understanding. "I know it all sounds a bit confusing. Sometimes I even have a hard time understanding.

Also, with the full moon coming, I'm also going to need your help covering for me in classes for the day after. I won't be able to avoid classes the day after each time, because that would give the game away."

"I guess we'll need to learn the art of misdirection. If people are looking for you, we'll say they just missed you, or that we saw you in such and such a place a while ago," said Harry with a big grin on his face.

"Speak for yourself, mate," Ron said to Harry and then turned to Rion, "Harry might not have had to use that skill too often as it's usually Hermione and myself who've had to cover for him, but we'll do what we can. Besides, I'm sure the Headmaster will help out."

Rion nodded in agreement, then frowned. "Remus told me there might be one person who may cause trouble, and that is Professor Snape. I think we should be extra careful around him, he seems to be a crafty old bat." That description made the others snicker and laugh. They realized it was getting late, so they turned in for the night.

While the boys were preparing for bed, Harry looked curiously at Rion. He felt something tug at his senses in the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite place a finger on what it was. All he knew was that even though the other boy was a werewolf, he was attracted to him. Just as he had been attuned and aware of Rion's cousin, Remus.

'Must be something about the Lupin family that attracts me,' thought Harry just before he fell asleep.

...

The Gryffindor Trio approached Professor McGonagall the very next day about her supervising their animagus training and she readily agreed -- it had helped that Dumbledore had alerted her prior to this happening.

When he could, Rion tagged along to all their training sessions to watch and be a source of moral support. During the first week of training, Rion became noticeably edgier and on the seventh night and all the next day he disappeared from the grounds of Hogwarts.

Thankfully, the change had been relatively painless for him and by the next evening he was back at school for dinner in the Great Hall. The others had covered for him and had gathered up all the notes and homework he would need to make-up in his absence.

...

Rion continued to visit Dumbledore's office every Sunday afternoon and he was surprised no one had yet to question him about it. However, he was not aware that Harry did have concerns and was curious. When it came to Rion, Harry kept his own counsel and therefore, kept his thoughts and observations to himself. He was becoming increasingly infatuated with the other young man with each passing day.

Ever since Ron and Hermione finally hooked up as a couple, Harry began to long for what they had. He wanted someone to hold and snuggle with before a roaring fire in the coming winter nights, to snog with in a hidden corner on the school grounds and someone with whom to share his innermost desires and fears.

Unfortunately, he knew that lycanthropes would not settle for just anyone, they would only accept the one chosen as their mate, so he was still somewhat hopeful as Rion had yet to find his. He would bide his time until the next full moon and hope that his scent would mark himself as Rion's.

...

Harry, Hermione, Ron and Rion were once again in the Transfiguration classroom, and almost a month had passed since they had first approached their professor for help. So far, Harry was progressing at a rapid pace -- which McGonagall claimed was because he was a natural and it ran in his family. Ron and Hermione would take a least another month before they could complete their transformation, while Harry looked to be ready in time for the next full moon.

Practice ran over that evening, so they hurriedly walked back to their tower, even if they did have a pass from their professor excusing them for being out past curfew. Harry was excited and was chatting up a storm, he couldn't wait to see what he would turn into. The others smiled indulgently at him and were a bit surprised to see him in such an open and talkative mood.

"Oh, man! This is going to be so cool. And just think you two," Harry turned to his right and spoke to Ron and Hermione, "next month you'll be ready as well. Now I know what Dad must have felt when he learned to be an animagus. It's exhilarating. I just hope the animal I turn into is compatible with spending time with you, Rion. I would hate it if I became a snake or a crab, or something equally ridiculous."

"I'm sure that you won't. Most people who are animagi tend to turn into animals that represent who they are in life. Remus told me a bit about the Marauders in his last letter and he said that true about them. Sirius was fiercely loyal and strong, and that was what his animal said about him -- man's best friend who was ever playful, determined and loving, but prone to acting before thinking. Peter, of course, turned out to be the rat he was and your dad, Harry, was a proud, brave man who stood for what he believed in -- which was for the purity and right to live a life free of danger and strife."

"Okay, but what am I exactly? What are my qualities?" Harry asked, for he didn't see himself as others did and thought of himself as a skinny kid who'd experienced one run of bad luck after another throughout his entire life.

Ron and Hermione smiled at their friend and took turns listing his numerous qualities, "A loyal, caring and forgiving friend."

"A good leader, even if you weren't initially prepared for the role. Just look at how well you did leading the DA," Hermione contributed.

"An agile flyer, willing to take risks when playing Quidditch. Plus, your ability to get out of near impossible situations," Ron chipped in; he of course would remark on flying and Quidditch, he was totally obsessed with the sport.

"And now you are learning the value of being prepared. Knowledge and skills are important, but so are gathering around you the friends who will support you in your time of need," Rion said quietly and thoughtfully.

"Well, mate, I think that rules out snakes, turtles and rats, at least," Ron said with a grin on his face and a slap to Harry's back.

The other's chuckled at Ron for his levity. They were now a corridor away from the entrance to their tower, when out of nowhere Professor Snape stepped in front of them.

"Ten points each from Gryffindor for being out past curfew. Return to your house immediately," Snape glared at them with sheer malice.

Harry was about to step up and confront their professor, when Rion placed a restraining hand on this shoulder. Harry felt the touch as if it were a branding iron, the heat was so intense; he stiffened and remained still.

Rion pulled out the note McGonagall had given them before leaving and handed it over to Snape without a word.

They watched as Snape unrolled it, looked at them once again with intense loathing, especially Harry, then took out his wand and tapped the tip of it on the note. Snape grunted when he realized the pass was authentic.

"Fine, the last 40 points from Gryffindor is returned. However, if I catch any of your out again tonight, I'll take 40 points from you each."

He thrust the note back at Rion, and with another snarl in their direction, he strode off with his robes billowing behind him.

They waited until he was completely out of sight before speaking again. 

"Merlin, but that man is poisonous. I wouldn't want to come across him in a dark alley somewhere. He's liable to hex first and not even bothering asking questions afterwards," Ron spat out.

"Now Ron, don't let Professor Snape get to you; you know he does it because he can and because you let it happen," Hermione said with an even, soothing voice as she laid a calming hand on his arm.

Harry watched his two best friends with a mixture of amusement and envy. When he saw Hermione place her hand on Ron, he realized that he still felt Rion's restraining hand on his shoulder.

To Harry, the touch just felt right. He turned to Rion with a chagrined smile and shrugged his shoulders, which caused the other young man to drop his hand away. Harry regretted his action, for he instantly missed the warmth the touch generated within him..

"Come on, let's get back to the dorms, we have potions in the morning and we'll need all the rest we can get. Professor Snape is sure to still be in a bad mood when we enter class tomorrow." Everyone groaned at Hermione's reminder and finished their walk back.

...

The days leading up to the night of the full moon passed quickly and Harry was about to transform into his animagus shape for the first time that evening. Rion had already left for the Shrieking Shack, so it was just the three students and their professor in the Transfiguration classroom.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Concentrate and focus on very part of your body. However, keep your body relaxed as much as possible. You must will it to change," Professor McGonagall instructed.

Harry did as she asked and he felt his body start to change; he experienced twinges in his muscles and nerves. He was aware of his sense of smell and vision changing, his height changed as well. Within seconds, the transformation was complete. Harry heard the exclamations of the others, but their tone and pitch were deeper than before. However, he could still understand their meaning.

"Wow, Harry! Your animagus shape is fabulous," Hermione said excitedly.

"Yeah, Mate, you look great!"

"Indeed, Mr. Potter, you are a magnificent animal. Why don't you come over here to the mirror and see for yourself."

Harry's vision was somewhat distorted, colours were not as vivid and things seemed a bit flatter than before. It took him a second to process what he was seeing, and once he did he let out a yell of excitement. Which translated into a mighty growl from his massive jaws. He had transformed into a cougar. He had a tawny coat with an underbelly of white, and a bit of black fur around his jaw. His eyes were a vivid green. He started purring in satisfaction, he was overjoyed with his animagus shape.

"Alright, Mr. Potter. Turn back now. Again, concentrate and remember what your body felt like to you."

Again he felt the twinges and tingling, and the slight disorientation of his change. When he was back to his regular body, he stretched his limbs to works the kinks out.

"That was bloody fantastic. It didn't hurt at all, and if felt natural. I was thinking it would be draining."

"That's just a misconception, really. With time, your transformation will come even easier than it did then and won't require much thought on your part," his professor clarified.

"Alright, Ms. Granger and Ms. Weasley you mustn't stop now. Please continue with the practice lessons."

Harry sat with them for a while longer and watched them practice, when he looked down at his watch and noticed the time. He motioned to his friends behind the professors back to indicate what he was going to do, and they nodded.

"Professor McGonagall, I think I'm gonna go back to the Tower and finish up the homework for tomorrow, if that's alright?" asked Harry.

"That's quite alright, Mr. Potter. Your friends will do just fine whether you're here or not. Good night."

With that, Harry left and ran to back to the dorm and got out his invisibility cloak. Once he was ready, he went to the shack to be with Rion during his change.

Before Harry reached the other side of the trap door that lead from the Whomping Willow to the shack, he heard a howl. Apparently he wasn't in time for the change; he sighed. He wasn't sure about approaching Rion in human form, but he'd have to chance it. Perhaps he could change quickly into his animagus form if the wolf looked like it was going to attack it would be enough to save him.

He opened the trap door, removed his invisibility cloak and entered into a very dark room, with blacked-out windows, not even a trace of the light from the full moon could be seen. His eyes could not even make out the walls and rough broken bits of furniture that he knew littered the floor.

He did however see flashing amber eyes about a foot away. Harry yelped and stepped back a step. The wolf didn't snarl and growl, instead the head tilted to the side in curiosity and looked at him for several minutes. The wolf came forward and sniffed Harry's hand that was still hanging down by his side. Harry lifted it up and out and the wolf butted its head up against it.

Harry sighed in relief. He started to scratch behind the wolf's ear and the wolf whimpered and pushed up against Harry's leg in delight. Harry chuckled. "Good, Rion," he told the now yipping animal as he petted him.

Harry got down on his knees and looked Rion in the eyes and thought he saw trust and caring in them. Harry wished he could communicate with his friend, but even as animals they would have just the basics of communication. Harry played with Rion while still in his human form. They played like a child would with a little puppy, Harry rubbed at Rion's belly and the wolf laid on it's back as if in absolute heaven with his tongue lolling out.

When Rion had heard someone enter the shack, he was instantly on alert. He padded silently to the room where the trap door opened into and with his clear night vision, he saw Harry. He sniffed just to make sure this was someone friendly and not someone pretending to be his friend and the smell was intoxicating to him. Rion was stunned and sat staring at Harry. This smell was like no other. 'Harry is my mate? That's impossible, it just can't be. I'm too old for him. He's a son of a friend. He's my friend.'

Rion sat there looking at him in disbelief, but came forward when he started to sense apprehension from Harry. The closer he got to his friend, the stronger the smell. He sniffed at Harry's hand and was temporarily elated the scent was like an aphrodisiac to him. He whimpered as he felt Harry scratching behind his ear and petting his fur. It was pure bliss. Rion and Harry started playing and as the young wizard started rubbing his belly, he was a puddle of fur. 'Oh, that feels wonderful. I hope he never stops.' He yipped at Harry and licked at his hands.

'Oh, this is just so wrong. I shouldn't be letting this get out of hand, but it's not as if I can stop him in this shape and I've never seen Harry look so happy and carefree. I just have to make sure he doesn't find out, if he hints at it or asks.'

With that thought in mind, Rion gave himself up to the happy and fun times of spending with Harry. They continued to play for a few hours before Rion was feeling the need to roam. He went to the trap door and scratched at it letting Harry know he was ready to go out.

They left and took the hidden passage back to the Whomping Willow. Harry stopped the tree from moving and they cleared it with no problems. Harry crouched down next to Rion and changed into his cougar form. They looked at each other and Harry sniffed closely at the werewolf and noticed the different smells. Harry nudged against Rion and then headed off along the edge of the Forest at a run. Rion howled and followed afterwards.

They ran and played for several hours and then went back to the Shrieking Shack so that Rion could rest and sleep the rest of the night and Harry snuck back in to the Gryffindor dorm.

...

The next morning Rion awoke from his energetic night of play with Harry feeling better than he had in a long time, but when he recalled the tiny fact that Harry was his mate, his happiness dimmed considerably. He dressed into his robes and clothes that he had put away in the back room and rushed to the school before breakfast was over. Today for the first time in a long time, he didn't feel the need for rest and was instead looking forward to his classes.

When he walked into the Great Hall and sat down next to Hermione and across from Harry and Ron, they looked at him with concern. When they noticed, however that he looked relaxed and rested they grinned excitedly.

"Everything went well?" Hermione asked in a whisper. Rion nodded and grinned. "I've never felt better.

"That's great, mate," Ron said between mouthfuls of scrambled egg.

Hermione looked around to make sure no one was listening, and noticed the hall was half empty since it was a Saturday and most everyone had already wandered off to do their own thing. "Harry hasn't had a chance to tell us about last night yet. Since he got in so late, we were already asleep. We had to pry him from his bed this morning."

Rion looked at Harry questioningly. "The change took more out of me than I had expected." He grinned shyly and shrugged.

Hermione and Ron laughed, considering they knew Harry had boasted previously that he hadn't felt tired after his change earlier yesterday evening.

"So, Harry, what was it like being in your form for longer than a few minutes?" asked the ever-inquisitive Hermione.

"It was freeing, really. The freedom of movement, the stretching and playing of muscles as I ran faster and jumped higher than I ever had before, and not having to worry about human matters. Quite liberating."

"Fascinating. Well I can't wait until I can change and I know Ron is looking forward to it as well." Hermione nudged her foot up against Ron's under the table. Ron smiled at her and understood their prearranged signal -- they would be leaving in a few moments to spend some quiet time together.

"She's right. It's exciting and I can hardly wait to see what," Ron looked around and lowered his voice before continuing, "animal I'll be. If Harry turned into a cougar, perhaps I'll be something interesting too, like a deer or a fox."

"Well, I think I know what I might be." Hermione smirked a little.

"Oh, now you have me all curious. What do you think you'll be?" Harry asked and leaned forward over his plate.

"An owl, of course. It makes perfect sense. I did a little research last night after our training. I looked up animal spirits and did a comparison of the previously known animagi we are familiar with. Harry's animal spirit reflects on his personality and role among his peers quite well. The owl spirit reflects intellect and pursuit of knowledge. That's me personified. Wouldn't you agree?" Hermione looked at her friends, almost daring them to counter her observation.

"Yeah, Hermione. Makes perfect sense to me, right you two?" Rion readily agreed, just to keep on Hermione's good side. Inside he smirked, and couldn't wait to see what she'd really become. He couldn't see her as an owl really, she was too grounded to the earth and was overly practical and pragmatic.

The others grinned and nodded in agreement. Ron stood up and said, "Well, I think I might actually go to the library. If Hermione looked up animal spirits, maybe I should as well to see what I might become. Hermione, you'll have to show me what books you used, alright?"

"Okay." She stood as well and told the others she would see them later. They left the hall, hand in hand.

As Rion watched them leave, he became a bit agitated. He wasn't sure he wanted to be alone with Harry. He didn't know if he could control himself, now that he knew the other was destined to be his mate. He would definitely have to tell Dumbledore about this development. It just made everything so much harder than before. Not only did he now have this deception to explain to Harry and his friends, but the additional knowledge that he was Harry's mate -- for life. What if the other young man couldn't love Remus and only loved Rion? They were the same person of course, except for age. Age and deceit. What was he to do?

Rion took a deep breath and relaxed. Harry didn't have a clue and it would stay that way. Harry cared for him, he knew that much by the friendliness and caring the young wizard had showed last night as they had played.

Harry in turn watched Rion tense and then relax. Harry was curious to know if he was the 'one,' but he was unsure of how to bring the topic up for discussion. Of course, he thought if he were the one, Rion would mention it himself, that he would be ecstatic to know that he had found his mate. Therefore, Harry decided to wait and hope. Surely now that the others had left, Rion would want to talk about last night.

Harry watched keenly as Rion opened his mouth to say something, "I'm starved. I certainly worked up an appetite last night with all the running we did." Harry watched as Rion piled food onto his plate and start eating. Harry's expression dropped in disbelief and disappointment, which Rion missed as he forked some eggs and potatoes into his mouth. Harry tried to calm himself and think rationally. 'Perhaps he just doesn't want to mention it here, maybe he wants to be alone with me when he brings it up. Yeah, that sounds right. Maybe he wants to tell me and mark me in private.'

Just thinking about being marked as a mate stirred something fierce and primitive inside Harry. He wished he were in his animagus form so he could growl and purr all at once from the sensations that fired through his blood. Harry reached for his pumpkin juice and swallowed the contents in one go, as he tried to still his now pounding heart and shallow breathing.

Harry, unfortunately was to wait in vain. Rion would not be asking for a moment in private. In fact, Rion made sure that they were never alone after that morning. Rion had gone to Dumbledore the very next day, as it was their appointed Sunday and told him what happened on the full moon.

Rion recalled the conversation he had had with the Headmaster. Dumbledore told him to wait, at least until the winter holidays before confessing. Harry should be given the chance and choice to know Remus better, and not Rion, as his mate. That he should keep the impact of the deception to a minimum. The werewolf that was in disguise agreed to the plan.

...

The month that followed, Hermione and Ron made great progress in their animagus training and that evening, which was just a few days before the next full moon, they finally completed their change to their animal form. Hermione and Ron were both to be disappointed somewhat. Hermione had become a beaver, while Ron turned into a squirrel. They both had left in a huff once they turned back and Professor McGonagall trailed after them, trying to smooth ruffled feathers, or perhaps it was better to say ruffled fur.

Rion sighed as he watched the others leave and was now alone with Harry. He had noticed how Harry was responding to the distance Rion was keeping. Harry had been depressed and Rion was just now understanding why. Rion felt it was time to confront Harry.

"Harry, I need to know something. It's important."

"What do you want to know?" Harry had tried to maintain a pleasant demeanor around his friend, but his heart was breaking. He truly loved Rion, he had come to realize, and knowing he wasn't meant for the werewolf left him hurt and aching.

"Do you love me? Were you hoping for something to happen after the last full moon we spent together?" Rion wanted to know, needed to know desperately for his own peace of mind. It had been hard for him as well to keep his distance from the young man he had come to love. He had watched Harry with his friends -- closely and intently -- once he knew they were meant to be together. Just because they were to be mated, didn't mean that they had to love one another, but it helped. He loved the quiet, intense young man standing before him. He wanted to hold him and take away the hurt and pain, but knew that at the moment he couldn't. Still, he needed to know if the other felt the same way, it was selfish he knew, but he couldn't ignore it.

"I..." Harry looked down at his shoes with such intense concentration. "I... did want, no, I still wish that I had been the one."

"The one?"

"The one, your only one. Your mate." Harry looked up and Rion noticed tears trailing down Harry's cheek. He took a step forward, and Harry took a step back in response.

"No, don't. Don't try to comfort me. It would only hurt more. I know that I'm not your mate, otherwise you would have mentioned it by now. It just hurts, loving you and wanting you and knowing that someone out there is still meant for you. That it will not be me."

Rion stood there in shock. He wanted to tell Harry so much that he was indeed his mate, his love, but couldn't. It was tearing him up inside, for they still had over 6 weeks left to the term before the holidays and before he could confess his deception.

Harry watched for several moments in hope and then turned and left as Rion said nothing nor made a move to approach him. Harry's heart was completely shattered.

Rion dropped to the floor and he wanted to howl in pain, for his pain and for the pain he had caused his mate, however unintentionally. He just hoped that he would be able to mend Harry's heart when he could finally reveal everything and that the other could forgive him.

...

The November full moon came and Rion once more returned to the shack. He was looking forward to his change for once. He could howl his anguish and pain to the moon and hope the moon could somehow make things right.

Rion didn't expect Harry or the others to come to him in order to help with the change, but was surprised when the three young wizards appeared through the trap door.

He watched them intently and sniffed their smells. Harry's smell instantly made him want to lay at the young wizard's feet and whine for attention. He moved forward and nudged at Harry's hand, then licked at it. He needed to know that Harry still cared for him at least as a friend, if nothing else.

His amber eyes looked up at Harry with a silent plea of forgiveness. He whimpered and licked once more at a hand, then he leaped up and placed his front paws on Harry's chest and licked at his face. All the while, Hermione and Ron watched the exchange. Hermione especially paid close attention. She noticed particularly that Rion was all but demanding attention from Harry and ignoring the two of them.

Harry looked into Rion's wolf eyes and saw the plea. Harry's heart may hurt, but he couldn't turn his back on his friend. Harry lifted his hand and scratched affectionately behind an ear. Rion yipped and licked at Harry's face once more in thanks, then dropped back down to all fours. The wolf butted up against Harry's legs, rubbing back and forth and wrapping himself around the young man, preventing Harry from moving.

Hermione asked Harry if this was how Rion treated him last time the change happened? Harry nodded. "Yes, Rion is extremely playful and affectionate while in wolf form. He acts like a little cub."

Hermione looked at Rion and wondered why Harry hadn't mentioned that they were mates. Surely Harry would have recognized the signs. They had done an essay on werewolves in third year. Wolves were somewhat friendly and playful with their friends, but not this affectionate.

"Harry, why didn't you tell Ron and I that you and Rion were mates?"

Harry looked at Hermione, quizzically, but his heart stopped beating briefly. "We're not, Hermione. Rion would have told me if we were."

Rion looked at Hermione and internally thought, 'Uh, oh!' Rion rushed over to Hermione and pushed against her, wishing he could get her to be quiet. He wouldn't hurt her, but he growled at her all the same, 'Please, don't say anything more. He's not supposed to know yet.' Unfortunately, she didn't interpret the growl to mean that. She took it for a sign of jealousy and possession.

Hermoine looked down at Rion in confusion more than fear. "Harry, don't you recognize the signs? Honestly, I would have thought by now you would have read more on werewolves and their behaviour."

Harry just shrugged and had a chagrined smile on his face.

"Oh, for the love of Merlin. You are his mate, Harry. Trust me on this."

Harry looked stunned, then furious. He changed into his cougar form and growled and snapped at Rion, almost biting him at the neck. Hermione and Ron stepped back immediately at this exchange. Hermione realized at once that she had erred and had put her foot and nose in where it shouldn't have.

"Do you think we should stick around? This could get ugly," said a panic-stricken Ron.

"Yes, we're staying. Someone has to mediate between these two and make sure no one gets hurt." With those words, Hermione changed into her animal form. Ron, however, had other ideas. He knew it was time to retreat, so he picked up the Hermione shaped beaver and ran for all he was worth. He could deal with a pissed off Hermione, but not with an angry cougar looking for blood.

The two Ron left behind, cougar and wolf, circled one another. Rion was wary and knew that Harry was upset. However, he knew not to ignore an animal in distress for otherwise, someone could accidentally get hurt.

Harry was beyond upset with Rion. He knew that he should not be doing this, threatening him with his animal form. Too much damage could be inflicted with too little ease. He couldn't control it however, the anger was driving him.

He growled low and then gave a mighty roar before he transfigured himself back to his human form. Harry curled up into a ball as the anger shifted to hurt once more. Harry didn't know if he could deal with the hurt that kept coming at him, where Rion was concerned. First, he was hurt because he didn't think he was Rion's mate. Now he was hurt to find out that he was and that Rion hadn't told him, when the other boy knew he wanted to know, needed to know. It was all so confusing.

The wolf whimpered when he saw Harry in pain and laid down in front of him and placed his head on crossed paws. Rion watched and stayed by Harry's side, until Harry fell into an exhausted sleep.

Come sunrise, Rion awoke to find Harry already gone and he sighed. He was going to have a lot of fences to mend, all while keeping Harry at bay with half-truths. Though Harry now knew that he was Rion's mate, nothing could change. Rion was still Remus, and Harry did not know this. He would have to know this before their relationship, if they were to have one, could go further.

Harry wasn't in the Great Hall when Rion entered that morning for breakfast, though Hermione and Ron were.

He sat down next to them and looked at them inquiringly.

Ron spoke first while giving Rion a sympathetic look, "He's in our dorm room, sleeping. He came in early this morning just as I was getting up. He looked done in. I've never seen him look so down, not even earlier this year when he saw Sirius....well, you know."

Rion knew all too well what he was meaning. 'Damn! This is going to be harder than I thought.'

Before Rion could get up and go to Harry, Hermione held out a hand detaining him. "Why didn't you tell him?"

"I can't tell you why. At least not before I talk with Harry about this. You'll just have to wait." Rion shook off her hand and strode out of the Great Hall with a purpose. He couldn't put this off. Hermione and Ron watched him go, both looking slightly affronted, yet puzzled.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, Harry laid down on his bed, not sleeping, not crying but thinking, why. 'Why didn't he tell me? There must be a reason he didn't tell me, something important. What am I missing?'

Harry heard the door crack open and knew instantly who it was. "Go away!" he yelled.

"No, I'm not leaving., not until we talk this through." Rion moved into the room and sat down on the edge of Harry's bed. He reached out a hand to the other boy's shoulder and before he could touch it, Harry flinched away. Rion dropped his hand dejectedly, and sat up straight.

Rion decided to go straight to the issue, and hopefully avoid any messy questions he couldn't answer yet. "I know you're hurt. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't."

"Why?"

'Let Dumbledore deal with this. I can't, not just now.' "I was told not to."

"What?! What do you mean you were told not to? Who else knows?" Before Rion could say anything, Harry interrupted, "Was it Dumbledore?"

Rion closed his mouth and just nodded.

"Why did you tell Dumbledore? What does he have to do with all this?" asked an affronted Harry.

"I'm here by his good graces, Harry. I have to let him know everything that is going on with my life. It was a condition to my being here." Which was all true, in a convoluted way.

"So, what reason then, did he give you to keep this from me?"

Rion sighed, who knew Harry would be so persistent. Rion snickered internally, 'Who are you fooling? Harry has always been this way, you just hoped for once that he wouldn't push the issue.'

"I... I can't tell you that. I swore I wouldn't, at least not yet. Harry, please, I beg of you. Don't go to Dumbledore with this. All he asked was that I wait to tell you until the winter holidays. Just wait until then, please?"

Harry turned over from his fetal position and looked at Rion's face and stared deeply into his amber eyes. He saw so many emotions playing deep within. Love, fear, the need for forgiveness, and so much more that he couldn't readily put a name to. Harry sighed. He wanted to take issue with Dumbledore once more interfering in his life, but he didn't have the energy. Harry gave a short nod at Rion, who sighed in relief in return.

"I still want to be alone. Please leave, Rion. I need time to think." Rion nodded his head, and reached out once more to touch Harry, to reassure himself and the other. Harry allowed it and Rion was glad. He gave Harry a half-smile and got up to leave.

"You should eat something though. Perhaps you could call for a house-elf for some breakfast."

"Thanks, I will when I feel hungry. I don't right at this moment." Rion turned and left Harry alone once more.

...

Harry did wait, as Rion had asked, but not patiently. He couldn't understand what would prohibit them from being together, from him knowing. He didn't approach Dumbledore, again as Rion asked, though he was longing to. Whenever Harry did see the Headmaster, he would frown in displeasure; he wanted to old wizard to know he knew of what he'd done and that it was frowned upon.

Six long weeks passed and it was now the evening before the students would leave to celebrate the winter holidays. It was also a Sunday. Rion had asked that Harry, Hermione and Ron be in attendance in the Headmaster's office after dinner.

They arrived promptly, and were filled with curiosity. Harry, of course, knew part of why he was there, but not his two best friends.

As they entered, Harry noticed Rion sitting off to side next to the fire. Three other chairs were waiting, empty.

He and his friends moved forward and took a seat. Harry sat closest to Rion. He looked at the still young man, wondering what was to come. Rion had no expression on his face, giving Harry no clue.

The Headmaster spoke up, "It is time."

Hermione spoke first and interrupted the older wizard, "Time for what, Professor?"

The Headmaster gave her a speaking look, "Sorry, sir. Didn't mean to interrupt you."

"That's quite alright, Miss Granger. However, please, hold your questions until I am finished."

Harry turned his gaze away from Rion and looked at the Headmaster. Dumbledore felt Harry's gaze upon him and he turned his twinkling blue eyes towards Harry.

"You will be angry with me, I'm sure, but what I did this term was for a good reason. You may have noticed that I was not present for much of the school season, as I was away at the Ministry dealing with Fudge and the upheaval of Tom's return."

Here Dumbledore paused, then continued, "Since I was not here, I knew I could not protect Harry to the degree I felt he needed. Harry, I wanted someone to watch over you always. I couldn't ask the other staff to do this, because there are still other students to watch. So, I asked someone from the Order to do so."

Harry sat back and looked from Ron, to Hermoine and then to Rion. It was at Rion, that he stopped. He knew now, why Rion hadn't told him about his being Rion's mate. He was there to look over him, watch out for him. 

Rion watched as his friends all looked at him for confirmation, he nodded.

Dumbledore continued on, drawing the gaze of the others back to him. "There is more, I'm afraid. It is this that you might have a hard time understanding." Rion rose from the chair and went to stand in front of the Headmaster's desk. As he stood there, the young students noticed that Rion's body started to change and grow. The glamour was still in place.

Hermione gasped, as did Ron. Harry just stared in shock. Rion wasn't a sixteen year old, apparently, as the larger, filled-out body indicated. The features on the face remained the same though. It was then that Harry realized that Rion didn't look like Rion. 'What does he look like? Is it...no, it can't be!' Harry thought to himself. Deep down, though, he knew who it was, who it could only be. It was Remus.

"No, please don't!" Harry shot out of his chair as Dumbledore and Rion turned and faced one another.

"I'm sorry, Harry. Please understand, I want to go back to being me. As much as I loved being Rion and being with the three of you like this, I've missed being me, as amazing as that sounds."

Hermione grabbed a hold of Ron's hand as understanding finally sunk in.

Rion turned once more to Dumbledore and they cast the spell to unlock the glamour that had been placed over him those many months ago. Before them, now stood Remus, their friend and ex- professor.

Harry sank back down into his chair. He wasn't ready to deal with this. Again it was all too much to take at once. 'Why me? Why the bloody hell does my life have to be like a circus with Dumbledore as the Ring Master?'

Harry leaned his head back against the chair and closed his eyes in resignation. "I'll never understand you, sir. I don't know why you do what you do, and it's so frustrating to me. I know you say it's for my own good, for my protection. That doesn't mean I have to like it."

Harry didn't see Remus give the others a look asking them to leave. Harry heard a door open and the click shut and he opened his eyes in surprise. Before him, kneeling at his feet was Remus. He wanted to cry at the confusion of it all. Part of him said that it all made perfect sense now, the way he felt about Rion, as he'd felt somewhat the same for Remus, the attraction and desire. But he'd not fallen in love with Remus, like he had with Rion.

"Harry, this was why I didn't say anything to you. I wanted you to know that your mate was me, and not Rion. Not a sixteen-year old werewolf, but a 36 year old. There are parts of me that I couldn't share with you, tell you about as long as I was Rion. You need to know about them, about me, before you commit your life to me as my mate. Do you understand? Can you forgive me, for the deception we've played?" Remus asked as he placed two beseeching hands upon Harry's knees.

"I don't know, Remus. I honestly don't know. I understand it, yes. But I don't know if I can forgive you. At least, not yet. I want to, I do. The feelings are still there, no matter what you look like. At least I know you both. It would be different I think if you had been a complete stranger to me before this."

Remus nodded in understanding. He would be patient with Harry. He loved him and wanted him for his husband and mate, so he would give him all the time and space he needed.

"Let me get to know you, as you've asked. We'll use the holidays and you can tell me those things you couldn't while as Rion. I think you should know that, I did care for you as you, before Rion entered the picture. It confused me at first, because then I felt the attraction to him as well. But now that I know you are one and the same, perhaps I could fall in love with you too." Harry smiled encouragingly.

Remus sighed in relief and smiled back. He would take this opportunity Harry had given him and make the most of it.

...

The holiday season went better than Remus had anticipated and not only had Harry forgiven him, but on New Year's Eve, they had shared their first kiss.

Before Remus left the school to go back to Grimmauld Place, he had asked Harry to wait the remainder of the school year, and until Harry was at least seventeen and legally a wizard before they continued any further. He wanted to know that Harry was absolutely sure of wanting to be Remus' mate before they took that next step. Harry tentatively agreed.

Remus came back to visit on Hogsmeade weekends and they spent the entire time together, both of them falling deeper into love with one another. Harry though became more and more frustrated as time passed. He knew what he wanted, yet could not convince Remus that he was ready.

The last Hogsmeade weekend before exams, Harry decided it was time to take control of the situation. He knew it was a full moon that night, and that Remus would want him around to spend time with in his animagus form. It was in the morning, while Remus was without his wand and clothes that he could take advantage. Harry grinned at the thought.

The full moon had risen long before the sun had set, and Remus had gone to the shack early that day to prepare. Harry would wait it was dark before joining his future mate. He encouraged Ron and Hermione in joining them, thinking it would be fun to go out and play and just enjoy themselves. Their school year had been fairly stress-free, and Voldemort had played little roll in their lives. It had been wonderful, and Harry continued to hope that things would go that way forever.

Once the moon was high in the sky and the sun had long departed, Harry and his friends sneaked their way to the shack and entered quietly.; waiting for them was Remus. As soon as the wolf had spotted Harry, he had rushed forward and placed his paws up on Harry's chest and licked his mate's face.

"Honestly Remus, must you?" Harry laughed and pushed the wolf down and scratched behind the wolf's ears. Remus' body quivered with happiness at the attention. The others changed soon afterwards, Harry carrying Hermione and Ron upon his back as they wouldn't be able to keep up the steady pace he and Remus liked to do while they were out running.

They spent several hours of the night playing and having fun. Ron would run up into the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest and throw acorns down at the others. Hermione would flick her flat wide tail at them like a bat, and Harry and Remus would go chasing after them.

Soon, they were tired and as they went back to the shack, Harry and his friends changed back from the animal form. Harry encouraged the others to go, that he wanted to spend some quiet time with Remus and they understood. They petted Remus carefully, and were gone.

Harry laid down on a palette that he'd brought and Remus joined him and they kept warm together and slept. Harry was the first to awaken the next morning and noticed that Remus had changed back to his human form sometime in the early hours of dawn.

Harry stayed where he was laying there quietly on the bedding and looked his fill of the older man and was thrilled that so far things were going according to plan. He shifted away a bit so as not to disturb Remus and slowly started to undress. He knew Remus would have wanted their first time together to be somewhere more romantic, at least more clean, but he was tired of waiting. He knew he wanted to be with Remus and his hormones were just getting the better of him. He had spent the last few nights dreaming of his first time and each morning he had woken up all sticky and yearning for the real thing.

By the time he was done undressing, Remus started to stir a bit. Harry leaned over and caressed the exposed back of his mate. Remus arched his back into the touch and murmured Harry's name. Hearing that gave the young wizard a shiver of delight, for he thought that meant Remus dreamt of him and he couldn't be happier.

Harry leaned over and started to nibble along the shoulder blade and neck of his love, while his free hand caressed over the hip and thigh. Again Harry heard his name being whispered on a soft sigh. Harry spoke Remus' name quietly into the other man's ear, hoping to stir him into waking fully. Remus thought he was having the most wonderful dream, similar to the ones he'd been having for months now, but this one seemed more real. As he slowly emerged from his slumbering state, he felt the soft caresses and the nips of teeth along his shoulder and back. Remus groaned at the sensations.

Remus slowly turned from his side onto his back and looked up at Harry. He saw the young wizard grin and then the distance between their faces diminished as Harry leaned in and kissed him. The kiss was hesitant and seeking at first, but slowly turned deeper and more probing. Remus lifted up a hand and clasped it around Harry's neck urging him closer until Harry was lying on top of him.

As Remus felt Harry's erection press into his stomach, Remus jerked back as far as he could, his head hitting against the floor. He winced in pain. "Harry, what are you doing? I wanted to wait. This isn't right, we shouldn't be doing this here, not now."

Remus stopped and blinked, then moaned as he felt Harry thrust himself and his erection against Remus' own. "Harry..." Remus said with a shuddering breath. "You need to stop."

Harry leaned in to capture Remus' ear and bit down on it, then licked the lobe repeatedly. Remus jerked up and into Harry, causing the friction between the two make them both groan with pleasure.

Harry whispered into the ear he had just loved, "I want you now, Remus. I can't wait, I know what I want and need. And that's you. Just you." He ghosted his lips across the werewolf's cheek and then latched on hungrily to the warm, moist lips and mouth that had gasped, for Harry had slid his erection slowly down across the other's from tip to base and then ground them together.

Harry said against Remus' lips, "Mark me, make me yours once and for all. I love you, Remus. I want to be one with you."

Remus growled low in his chest and couldn't fight the feelings coursing through his body any longer. He dove into Harry and took his mouth with a fierceness the younger wizard had never felt or seen, it was like he was drowning. If drowning felt this good, he never wanted to surface again.

They rubbed and caressed each other for several minutes, bringing their bodies to an absolute frenzy of need, all the while Harry and Remus were kissing and sucking at necks and needy nipples.

With a ragged breath, Remus barely got out, "Need some oil... something to use for lubrication. Did you bring anything?"

Harry couldn't speak at all past the moans issuing from his mouth but he did nod and groped blindly behind him and searched for his robes. He had forgotten to leave that out. He finally found the bottle nestled in a pocket and removed it; he held it up like a prize for Remus to see. Remus grinned ferally and shivers skittered down Harry's spine at the sight. It made him want the other man all the more.

Remus took the oil and popped the cork and coated his fingers with the almond and aloe scented oil. Harry felt Remus place the tip of one finger at his puckered opening after Remus spread his legs open wide. "This will hurt a bit, so relax. Let me love you."

Harry nodded and put his face into the crook of Remus' neck and shoulder, willing his body to relax as he felt the long slender digit enter in and out slowly. Harry wiggled a bit at the unexpected pressure the invasion caused.

'Good, you're doing just fine, love." Remus nuzzled where he could along Harry's shoulder as he took all of Harry's weight on top of him. It wasn't the best of positions for this, but he was loathe to move the younger wizard now that he had started. Once Harry relaxed a bit, Remus pushed another finger gently in and moved his fingers so to stretch the opening a bit more. Harry stiffened briefly and hissed in pain, but relaxed as his body slowly adjusted. Remus ran his fingers along the inside, up and down repeatedly until he ran his tips over what he was sure was Harry's prostate. He knew for sure after he heard Harry's gasp of pleasure followed by a breathy moan. He rubbed against it several more times and each time Harry jerked and thrust himself as best he could back against the fingers that were fucking him. "More, want more Remus. Please. Want you now!"

Remus withdrew his fingers and flipped Harry over onto his back, draping the young man's legs over his shoulders. Remus looked deeply into the slumberous, lust-filled emerald eyes of his mate. "This will hurt some. Again relax and don't move until you're ready."

Remus slowly pushed his oil coated cock into Harry, until he had embedded the head and stopped. Harry hissed with pain once more and stilled. Remus rubbed his hands along Harry's body, soothing and relaxing him. Once he felt Harry was ready, he continued to push and glide his way in until he was buried as deep as he could go. Remus leaned down and kissed Harry with all the love he felt for the younger man and he felt the love in return like waves crashing over him. His heart soared.

Harry pushed up against Remus indicated he wanted the other man to move. Remus drew out slowly and re-entered with just as much care as he had the first time, until he built up a steady rhythm. Remus wanted Harry to come first, so he stroked his hard length several times, increasing the pressure steadily. Harry gasped, then tensed as he came with several spurts of thick, white liquid that hit Remus in the chest. Harry's interior muscles had gripped at Remus' erection and before he knew it, he was coming and howling with pleasure. And before he was finished emptying himself inside Harry, he leaned down and bit Harry deeply along his left shoulder. Harry gasped and yelled at the intense pain that mingled with the pleasure still coursing through his body.

Remus tasted the blood he had drawn and he was dizzy from it. He felt a twinge of remorse at having to inflict pain upon Harry, but this would the one and only time he would have to do such a thing.

Remus looked up into Harry's eyes with joy, sadness and pain intermingled showing in his own. "I'm sorry love, I didn't want to hurt you." Remus caressed the side of Harry's face gently.

"I know, I understand. I wanted this, and I accept it. I'm yours now, forever." Harry leaned up and placed a gently kiss on Remus' lips.

"I hate to spoil the mood, love, but we need to clean up and get back to the school before someone comes looking for us." Remus pulled away from Harry after one last lingering kiss and stood up.

Harry looked up and let his gaze wander lovingly over his lover and mate. He smiled at the handsome image before him. Remus looked healthy and happy, making him feel on top of the world.

"Can we do this again soon, Remus?" Harry asked. Remus looked down and saw that Harry, though he had just come, was starting to firm up once more. Remus smirked and shook his head no.

"The next time we do this will be after you finish the school year. You may have forced the issue this time, but we're going to wait. I don't want to rush and fumble around like two love starved teenagers being led by their prick and balls. The next time will definitely be in a more romantic setting."

Harry frowned and groaned, then dropped his head back down to the floor in resignation.

"Fine. We'll wait, but this means I'm living with you now, doesn't it? I won't have to go back to the Dursley's at all anymore?"

"No, you won't have to go back, Harry. We're mates now, we're bonded on one level and if you like we can bond completely during the summer."

"Bond? You mean like marriage?" Harry lifted his head up and opened his eyes to look straight into the amber ones he saw filled with love and patience.

"Yes, like marriage, but stronger still. It is a blood rite and a mingling of powers. So give it some thought and we'll discuss it again once school is over." Remus couldn't help himself and got down on bended knee and planted a quick kiss on Harry's parted, red, swollen lips.

"Now cast a cleaning spell on yourself and get dressed. I'm going to do the same. I'm starving, so we should head for the Great Hall and then have a little talk with Dumbledore about your housing arrangements for the summer." Remus turned and left the room, and Harry got up and reached for his wand to do as he was told.

Harry was looking forward to the summer holidays for the first time in his six years at Hogwarts. Now perhaps he would have a home that was filled with love, laughter and happiness. He just had to take care of Voldemort first. Harry had more of a purpose now and he wasn't about to let his future slip away because of a snake-eyed mad man.

He grinned as Remus walked back in, they were now both dressed and ready to face the world together. Harry laced his fingers through Remus' and they headed back to the Great Hall, together.


End file.
